Valvolux: Search and Rescue
Log Title: Valvolux: Search and Rescue Characters:Imager, Grimlock, Scales, Typhoon, Backblast, Inferno, and a special guest appearance by Gears Location:'Valvolux '''Date:'6-4 '''TP: Move West Summary: The Autobots scramble to recover wounded before the fighting resumes Afterwards they strategize and repair Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by ''Imager The Decepticon ground assault was bound to occur anytime now. There was only a scant few minutes to retrieve the wounded, and save fading life. Which meant that Operations was needed to clear the field, even as the scant Bot military forces attempted to fortify. The holes blasted in Valvolux' walls by Shockwave and the siege engines have made rescue a problem. <> goes over the comms, as the walking wounded start to reassemble for journey into the breech. <> Typhoon hears Imager's call, and radios back immediately. << I'm close, Imager! >> she transmits. << Incomin' now. Just tell me where ya be! >> Typhoon draws one of her pistols just in case, but her mind immediately goes into rescue mode. While she's specifically trained for natural disasters, hard experience has given her plenty of familiarity with Decepticon-caused disasters as well. Scales perks from her sheltered alcove. <> She climbs out and swoops to the ground, then darts along the ground in Imager's direction, looking for the described area. Imager denotes her location to Typhoon, as she is behind one of the still upright fortifications. Her optics move towards Scales. the small Bot's ID tag pops up. "Field Medic...perfect." She motions in for the two, "I'll be the wall, kay? Don't you guys worry about the snipers as long as I'm in front. Just get em hitched in to the travois system, when they're clear." Imager offers up a few anti-grav pads to Typhoon, "Here. Dunno if you've used these before, but you slap em on the mech, they go anti-grav, and will shift towards the nearest grav beacon." She points across the way, "That'd be over to the medic station over yah. Just move fast, stay in....aw." She pauses, "Why am I tellin you two like you're first eon recruits...just stay in cover." Imager pops her tower shield out, a hand over her own wounds, but nobody pay attention to that, and steps into the clear zone. Almost immediately weapons fire breaks out as she starts to strafe along towards the first building, her shoulder put into the shield to keep from being knocked back Typhoon salutes the older femme. "Got it, ma'am," she replies respectfully. "I know th' layout of th' city pretty well, and can find th' best routes to get ta patients an' then get 'em out of th' area. I'll get right on that." Wishing Hurricane was here to help facilitate communications, Ty takes it on herself, using her knowledge of the city's geography to find escape paths for the polity's wounded. GAME: Typhoon PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Scales blinks to infrared, to make spotting downed 'bots easier, and darts across the fire zone to the closest wounded. Traveling across the rubble is more difficult, but safer with the snipers about. GAME: Scales FAILS an AGILITY roll of Above Average difficulty. GAME: Scales FAILS an AGILITY roll of Above Average difficulty. She's a dragon. That's right, a dragon, even though she's only six feet tall. Her scale armor is painted a dark iridescent green, with a lighter shade for her underside. On her chest, her 'scales' have been arranged in an Autobot symbol and tinted darker to stand out. She has the body structure of a dragon, including a tail, four feet, bat-like wings, and a slight fin that runs down her back. Her eyes shift colors almost psychedelically, and she tends to bound instead of walk. Scales growls. "I can't get through here!" Imager is rocked repeatedly by weapons fire. "This'd...be a lot better if it were explosives.", but she manages to keep the team out of direct fire for the moment, until the next time. Typhoon notes that the city's still got several underground conduits available that might ease transport, assuming Con driller teams haven't already started operations. Scales though, has some trouble trying to locate any other wounded in the area. The area still radiates a great deal of heat from the siege weapon's barrage, making locating people a real challenge. Backblast has connected. Backblast ducks out of sight. Imager says, "4 players now, so 16 - 2 14 x 6 = 84 total, but Inferno wasn't here for round 1, so lets call it 74 total needed for full operational success. I'll say that the Special Bonus is at 84 pts, and will be that the Bot military squad can help set up some mines and stuff to cover your retreat" Imager says, "TURN TWO" Not one to be left behind, especially not when there's wounded to be rescued, Decepticons to be fought, or, in the case of today, both Inferno comes rolling up to Imager in his firetruck mode and transforms. Overhearing Imager's instructions he runs off after the Scales. Seeing her stymied by the rubble the stonger 'bot goes to work clearing it to, hopefully get through. <> Imager says, "Whose that truck coming in?" GAME: Inferno PASSES a STRENGTH roll of High difficulty. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Uh, I'm nearby, if you guys need countersniper I can relocate?" <> Imager says, "Dear Primus yes, get these damn cheapshot artists off me" <> Inferno has joined this channel. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Aw'right, inbound, ETA 5 minutes." <> Inferno says, "Didn't have time to stop and talk. This is my speciality." Imager puts her back to the wall of the half-collapsed building. She grits her mouthplate and wipes her face. "Slaggin Cons..." She looks over one of the injured, and kneels down. "Easy Hooligan. Just don't make any moves." Her big hand places a travois system on the mech, and activates it. Hooligan slowly floats upward, in preparations to be medivac'd to the repair bay. She struggles to move another large piece of debris, as Inferno rolls up. "Hey watch it...my ID tagger says Medivac's under this one." A limp hand is seen beneath the rubble that she and Inferno are moving to clear... GAME: Imager PASSES a STRENGTH roll of High difficulty. Imager says, "14 more points so far in round 2 for a total of 28. Typhoon and Scales to go., and Backblast if he's in." <> Imager says, "oh...Inferno....*deadpan* good." "Hey, guys!" Typhoon calls out. "I found some underground access channels we can use. I ain't real happy 'bout goin' underground, but anythin' better than bein' out in th' open if Decepticon air patrols fly over. Lemme see if I can use my sensors to map out th' geography of th' tunnels and find us th' best route outta sight." Ty makes her way over to the closest hatch, frowning momentarily in confusion at the graffiti painted over it: "The Founder lives!" Shaking off the distraction, Ty jacks into the maintenance computer and attempts to pull up a topographical map of the undercity. Typhoon says, "+rolling TEC/7 to map out the topography of the tunnels" GAME: Typhoon FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. In a concealed snipers' nest nearby, Backblast hears all the commotion. It's hard, really, to say he's concerned, per se, but he does think several times that someone should intervene here... and when nobody does, he inevitably comes to the conclusion that 'someone' equates to him, especially when he hears there's Con snipers in the area. Time to show those ameteurs what's what. Silently, he slips down from his post and transforms, rolling near-silently towards Imager and the others. His intent? Remain entirely unseen, so the Decepticon snipers don't lock onto him. He gains a hull-down position near the group, his view the street the others are running down framed by fallen rebar, only just enough space for him to get a good angle on the Decepticons. Only if they're looking straight at him should they see the flash of his 90mm cannon, because of the position he's chosen. He just looks like a slightly deeper shadow... "Look at this. There's no concealment to their snipers' nest, do they /want/ to get shot?" He mutters, a holographic gunner pushing down on a small, red button to send his cannon. Typhoon says, "re-roll using Topography" GAME: Typhoon PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. GAME: Backblast PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. Backblast says, "And that was an 8 Dex to countersnipe the snipers" Imager says, "nice work Scales to go. 29 pts gained this round for a total of 43 out of 84 needed" Imager says, "we're over halfway home, so thats looking good" <> Gears says, "Do you need assistance?" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Scratch one." With Inferno's help, the way is clear. Scales sniffs Medivac, but there are two big, strong 'bots here. Better check for others who also need help. GAME: Scales FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. <> Imager says, "Uhh...are you in Valvolux, Gears?" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "We could use some help transportin' wounded out of th' area." <> Gears says, "I can be in a matter of time." Gears drives in. Gears has arrived. Medivac is unearthed between Inferno and Imager's assistance. Another travois pack is slapped on the injured medic, making him float in a small bubble, as with Hooligan. Mage calls out, "Ty, gimme a nav point with that, we gotta get these..." And just then the building shudders as several concussive attacks hit it, causing it to groan. "Scratch that. We ALL gotta get out of here. There's another nav marker up, Delta, about a half block over, got some distress tags from there. Hurry!" The silent Backblast drills one of the Con infantrymen right in the head, sending him down, but he also notes the small group of grenadiers using the building the Bots are in for target practice, there'll have to be some repositioning to get a clear shot at them though. Scales scours the second floor of the building, as the walls start to crumble, with no sign of other survivers in this particular building. Imager says, "okay Backblast" Imager says, "ROUND THREE OF FOUR: 43 pts out of 84 needed for a full recovery of the wounded! START" "EVERYONE OUT!" The two injured are slowly starting to follow a rudimentary path towards the underground. The wall next to Imager starts to crack and break. The entire building starts to shift. She slams her shield up against it, bracing. Her feet dig against the debris beneath her as she tries her best to stall the collapse, at least giving the crew and the injured a few more moments to evacuate. GAME: Imager PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Above Average difficulty. Imager says, "ROUND THREE OF FOUR: 49 pts out of 84 needed" Gears "OK! Crap!" Ty says, using Earth vernacular she learned from her sister. She sends the maps to evac the wounded, but first she's got to get them to the tunnels themselves. Knowing she has to hurry, she quickly navigates the fastest land route over the rubble to get to the injured personnel. Transforming into her Land Rover mode, she speeds along the path she's mapped, rushing to get there in time. Typhoon says, "+rolling AGI/5 to successfully navigate the streets around the building to get to the injured in time." Typhoon transforms into a Land Rover SUV. GAME: Typhoon PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Scales jumps out a window and dives for Typhoon. The weatherbot usually knows where to go, and the little dragon isn't having much luck, today. GAME: Scales FAILS an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Grimlock has connected. GAME: Backblast PASSES a FIREPOWER roll of Very High difficulty. Backblast grins quietly and watches, looking over the area. He frowns... his point of aim shifts and he fires - not at a Decepticon, but an apparently innocent-looking signpost. The round - an older-style Armour Piercing - Composite Rigid round, rather than the usual APFS-DS dart he usually fires. That's because, however, the tungsten-cored slug is more of a conventional bullet shape, and thus, when treated right, it can ricochet. It glances off the wall of a building, and then the bumper of a wrecked transport... to sever the last cable holding one end of a dangling overpass. Said overpass, now anchored only at one end, drops neatly down into Typhoon's path, providing her a shortcut towards her target. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Played for and got!" Without hesitation Inferno positions his body up against the wall aiding Imager in keeping it up for as long as possible to give the wounded and Evac crew time to clear the area. "Not on my watch," he growls. GAME: Inferno FAILS a STRENGTH roll of High difficulty. GAME: Inferno PASSES a STRENGTH roll of High difficulty. Typhoon scouts back into the city, and the two floating mechs were tagged to follow her. It takes several cautious seconds to ensure that there's no open lines of fire in the alleys. That's where the trouble sets in. Apparently the Cons have started to move in their SAW weaponry, a few squads moving in with tripods, covering her avenue of movement. There was simply no way forward... Until part of an overpass gives way, groaning and slamming into the ground sixty yalms away from her. The pavement buckled and bent, but still driveable. With this, she can take the injured straight to the repair bay! Meanwhile Imager and Inferno put their backs into it. "Yeah yeah....Just don't let us die here." As Scales clears the building, she snaps, "Building's clear. Time to motor." Imager gives a nod to Inferno, and a countdown ping starts rolling down from three... As it reaches zero, Imager stomps forward, and leaps through a window, clearing the building. Imager says, "ROUND FOUR OF FOUR: 70 pts out of 84 needed for success. 94 pts needed for the Bot military troops to mine the Con approach." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Incoming!" Imager says, "LAST ROUND. How bad do you want it? :D" <> Imager says, "What the smelt whas that?" Inferno says, "So diff 4.8..." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Me, making a road for Ty. We got incoming." Imager kneels, her armored frame splitting apart to form a heavy grey hovercraft, complete with solar array. "YAHOOOO!" Typhoon yells, using the downed overpass to ramp her the last bit of the way towards her target. She pulls up right next to the anti-gravved injured, placing herself between the wounded and the remaining snipers. "Get on board!" she yells, opening the hatch to her cargo area. "I'll protect you from fire!" She gets the wounded on board and races for the repair bay, using her toughness to protect her damaged passengers. Typhoon says, "+rolling end/5 to use her toughness to shield the wounded from sniper fire and falling debris" GAME: Typhoon PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Imager says, "stealing a page from my playbook ;)" Imager says, "ROUND FOUR OF FOUR: 75 pts out of 84 needed for success. Imager, Backblast, Inferno, Scales to go 9 needed, 19 for special success" Typhoon packs up his stuff just sticks around to see how it ends. =D Backblast volunteers for PoW duty in the slim eventuality we fail. GAME: Scales PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Scales gets hit by a lucky shot and is knocked to the ground, but she's a tough little tape and she gets up again, shaking her head and wings. Serendipitiously, it dropped her next to an injured mech. She checks him over and does some quick welds to get his leg. "It'll be a bit ugly, but it'll get you moving!" She nudges him to join the evac. In his sniper's nest, Backblast sees the Decepticons approaching. He cusses quietly... that's way too many for him and his 90mm gun. He'd be overrun before he could clear them out... hummm. "Hold my tea." He mutters to any god who might be listening. "I'm gonna do a thing." He bursts from his cover in a shower of debris, sliding to a halt perhaps thirty feet from the Decepticons. His turret hatch opens to reveal a gunner hologram, who flips them off. <> He shouts through his external speakers, before performing a six-wheeled burnout and rocketing off as fast as he can go... away from the other Autobots! GAME: Backblast PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Imager says, "so thats 88 pts, so we've got a success here, but we can still get 6 more for the special success" Gears's engines are heard shortly before the blue truck is seen. He pulls to a skidding stop near the entrance to the city and transforms into robot mode. He looks around, scanning the area for possible intruders before he starts to enter the city to assist with the evaction of the wounded. He hears the loud speakers and grumbles. <> Gears grumbles, "Who invited the Decepticons to the party?" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Dunno but you ever heard of a fella called Benny Hill? Watch this!" Imager altmodes as she leaps out the window, and the heavy hovercraft clips another building, bouncing. She angles to the side, moving to the second navpoint. Even as she does, Con weapons teams are moving in. <> Imager switches on her optics, catching the IFF tag of another injured Bot. Her solar array shifts as she tries to find the right angle to snag the Bot with her tractor beam. <> She revs her engine, going a cool 40 malms per astrohour, and clips the building Leadfoot was reportedly in. A thick liquid beam fires out of her array as she just grabs and yanks at the mech, a slapdash, but necessary extraction. GAME: Imager PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Imager, leave the con team to me, I've riled them up something lovely!" Inferno isn't one for fancy exits, so he merely barrels through a crumbling wall. He is also not one to leave anymech behind so he waits, and waits, and waits until the last of the wounded is clear, offering himself as a target before transforming and following after the rest of the team. GAME: Inferno FAILS a COURAGE roll of Above Average difficulty. Inferno says, "NO!" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast laughs. "I'm going to lead that team on a wild goose chase all around the area. (New BB message (10/25) posted to 'Reports' by Associated Press: Fall of Valvolux) GAME: Gears FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Gears PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Typhoon loads up the injured, even as she sees more coming in, one being escorted by Scales. The mech known as Neon is out cold, but Scales has given him a fighting chance, at least for now. Backblast makes his distraction known. One of the Cons, setting up a Slagfire Rifle, raises his head as the slur goes out. "Snowblower? YOU SON OF A HITCH!" He angles the gun towards Backblast and just starts lighting the area up with ballistic rounds, heated to a sun's molten core! Rounds go off in Backblast's wake, tearing through buildings, jets of hot fire racing after him. The other Con tries to wrest the weapon away, "Snowplow, He didn't know!" The first Con stares ominously at Backblast, as the words are repeated. "He didn't know...." Inferno is last mech standing as the building collapses, putting himself in the line of fire, which puts him in the spray of Snowplow's Slagfire rounds, good thing the mech is pert near fireproof, though the melting bullets still deal some notable damage. Oddly enough though, Gears, the late arrival, was the one who noted the Con positioning on the eastern sector, as the Bot military team starts to move in to sap the area, giving the Bots almost....serendipitously an added advantage in the fight to come. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Hoooboy he's narked off. Hokay, it might take me a while to find a good position again." It's not the most glamourous of shelters, this underground waystation for the evacuated, but it's secure. There's not much in the way of parts for the seriously injured, but if it can be fixed without being replaced, there are medics here to do the work. Scales has her own corner of the room where she patches up the walking wounded, getting the battle ready. At the moment, she's finishing up some welds in her own odd fashion, forked tongue sticking out the side of her snout as she uses the electric tip of her tail to finish a seam on a small bot named Windchaser. Phase-Ar makes his way down to the shelter, his hand held to his mouth like he was holding a communicator. "Captain's log, Stardate 87418.6. The battle for Deep Space Nine does not go well; Dominion forces attacked with dreadnoughts and the shields are down. Hull damage is extensive. Damage control has begun, but we will prevail." He mimes closing it and steps into the shelter. "Activate mooring beams, welcome to Spacedock." he says as he finds a place to sit and wait. Outside, the initial repairs and military setup are making slow going for the Decepticon's advance...but it's coming. Imager steps into the repair bay, just talking to the room at large. "Prolly a few hours before any further contact. Things are quiet on both sides." For the most part, mechs and femmes on each side are exhausted, and while there's a bit of a slouch to her, she's bearing it well. There's a reason she's called the Infatiguable Imager, after all. "Anyone got a welding torch free?" She runs her fingers against that plasma cutter wound she suffered earlier. "Nothing spark-threatening, but I gotta settle down as I'm working on my internals and stuff. might as well get a few welds." A likely story. She probably needs a rest too, but was unwilling to cop to it. While he may be brash Inferno seems to be at his best when there's a plethora of things to do. He's currently going through and evaluating the wounded 'Bots and Valvoluxians and sending those in need of immediate repair along to the rest of the medical staff. Just finishing up with another civilian as Imager steps in. He scans the room and notice Scales free as well as another empty bay. "Well, our resident tape can patch you up, or I can see to it if you're in a hurry," he offers to the femme. Scales takes a moment to stretch her claws and check for any accumulated grime after seeing the previous patient off. The little dragon looks around to see who's next. Grimlock has connected. Imager supinates her hands as she looks between Scales and Inferno. "Whomever can work with elendium better? I don't know. There's more than enough damage to go around." She presumes herself, and steps into Scales corner, and looks skeptically at the small seat there for patients. She casts an eye around the room, and silently chooses to sit on the floor instead. "Heard the last of the badly injured got transported out finally. Dunno why they didn't shoot at the transports, though...." Scales grins toothily at Imager as she bounces to her side. "Let me know if I tickle!" She peers at the cut, taking the time to assess the damage properly, then uses her claws to delicately correct the alignment of the exposed parts before using the glowing tip of her tail to begin the weld. >> Scales finishes the repairs on Imager. << You paged Scales with 'Nickel is about your size, and is the medic for the Decepticon Justice Division, she's got a foul mouth and just lays into the entire team. She's wonderful. I say this because she uses her size to her advantage, and was picturing you doing similar.' >> Inferno finishes the repairs on Phase-Ar. << Encore is... actually relatively unhurt as he saunters into the impromptue medical area, his heavy tread shaking the ground slightly. It's only when turns that the real damage is shown; most of the left side of his face is stoved in. He's had worse injuries from barfights, it's true, but he's missing several dental plates and the holes in the side of his face where the metal is creased are making his life difficult. It's really hard to play bagpipes when you've got to seal the gaps in your cheek with your tongue. And dinane get him started on trying to drink. Imager just sits there, as if bored. Nobody here's had welds for the first time, so its all old hat. "Oh...and skip the electric shock fusion work if you would. I got a condition." She looks aside as Scales starts fixing her, it was an unusual request. She looks back and forth from Inferno to Scales again, "Are you two evacing shortly, or are you going to be stuck in, cuz the window of time is dropping. I mean sure, we could use all the field medics we can get an all, but somma you can do a lot more good not being shot at." She adds, in a resigned voice, "Me, I'm just 'Ops - Combat' Cleared." meaning that she's approved for combat duty when necessary. "Performing level 3 diagnostic.." Phase-Ar says, checking his system readouts. "Aye laddie, she's got 'er second wind now." When Encore steps in Inferno is almost ready to pass him through when some faint metal scarring catches his optics as he goes back for a second look; then the mech turns... The S&R mech takes the lsrger mech by his good arm. Inferno's tone is friendly as he moves Encore deeper into the makeshift repair bay, "This way." Scales' optics slow their bright sparkling to a slow whirl, and her tone loses a little of its cheery enthusiasm. "I'll be one of the last out, if we leave at all," she says. "'M a tape. Walking through enemy territory is part of the job." She bends down to get at the next seam. "Some of the locals don't want to go. They say there's somebody called The Founder who will take care of the city." As everyone is down underground getting fixed up, someone is annoyed. That someone isn't here. That someone has been stomping through the rubble for a short while, looking for people. He hasn't found any Decepticons - yet - just bodies, but he has run into some soldiers. Those soldiers directed him toward the wounded, because who's going to tell Grimlock NOT to go down there? Not them, certainly. So outside, there is soon some commotion as someone very large approaches, stomping his way along. When he finally emerges into view, Grimlock looks irate for someone who doesn't have much of an expression. "Me Grimlock not believe this," he rumbles, probably for the tenth time, "Why Decepticons not wake Grimlock up when attack?" He growls, not really at anyone, just in general. "Rude," he spats, now really seeing who is gathered for the first time. "Oh, Grimlock find you. Good." As Scales works on her, the little gem-like array in her chest, the Helios Array, triggers on accident. A hologram, partially obscured by Scales, is projected ahead near the wall. Its a moving holo, that shows Ironhide on it. He's talking and gesturing forward, as if it were talking to the viewer. Imager's optics flare, "Uh whoops, power surge." The hologram cuts off immediately afterwards, "You know, we all got the mood going on here....Mebbe I should play somethin." She raises her shield then notes all the laser scoring on it. "Uh...mebbe I shouldn't be blocking incoming fire with it." A sour look crosses her face. When Grimlock enters, she turns, alarmed and interested, "Oh...Grimlock. Is there news?" A dozen injured mechs and femmes now turn to Grimlock as well, awaiting 'news'. Encore has reconnected. Encore smiles "Much 'bliged." he says. "I ken it's nae much of a hit, but..." He sighs. "It's jes' the positioning of it. Anythin I can do t' help when I get 'ere?" He follows Inferno in, looking... more irritated at the damage than anything else. He looks to Imager. "I'm here tae stay. I'm nae movin' while there's citizens of Valvolux who want me to help 'em defend their homes... nae unless someone from Command gives me an order." Scales finishes the weld and waves to Grimlock eagerly, then clambers around on Imager to make sure she didn't miss any damage. Grimlock looks around, gaze settling on Imager when she speaks. There is a low rumble from him as he thinks, but he ultimately shakes his head. "That why Grimlock come, me Grimlock looking for news too." He lifts a hand and rubs his head, a mixture of irritation and sheepishness radiating from him. "Me Grimlock work and work, and finally decide to rest. When me come to, me buried in rubble from wall." He sees Scales wave and seems to brighten a touch, waving back with his large hand. "Grimlock glad to see Scales alright." His hand drops and he focuses intently on Imager now, "What happen? It look bad out there, but me no see fighting when me come looking for survivors." Imager gives a reluctant nod to Encore. Her mood changes as she addresses the room. "You guys should've seen Encore here. He went toe to toe with that mouthy new one, Overload. Guy's all just like...90% vocalizer, 10% actuator, and Encore just lays into him with the cannon, right? I mean I didn't see all of it, but..." She motions to Encore again, "He's still standing, ain't he? He an I were talkin about doing a number on him, since he splits up like that." She trails off, and silence fills the void. Of course, she never got to do that, she was dealing with a revolt in progress...and sabotage. Grimlock presses her for information, and its a bit reluctant, but she delivers it. "There was a......failure in the shield generators. The siege engine laid down some damage....They got Shockwave and Overload up front, pressin hard. The barricades got turned to rubble. Could've used you to shut down the mouth on that new guy." (Overlord). Inferno helps Encore down into the empty medbay and begins evaluating the damage up close. "Just don't move too much while I'm working," he comments. He picks up a welder and gets to work; and his attention just narrows to what he's doing to the exclusion of the rest of the area. Armors is heated and bent into place before having a patch put over the holes and fused into place. >> Inferno finishes the repairs on Encore. << Encore grins and nods "It's a weakness, I've kenned a weakness of his. If you can feck up th' day of one half, it fecks up th' day of the other half tae." He grins. "Mind the fecker hits like a tank. He's nae /all/ mouth and nae kilt." He stays quiet while Inferno works, letting the gaps in his face get welded up. He can make do with the missing dental plates. They're a pain to fit in the field, and he's had to deal with it before. Scales pats Imager on the arm. "You're done! If I get some free time, I might look at the shield, but that'd be easier for a bigger bot than I am." She bounds over to give Grimlock's foot a hug. "I missed the fight, too! I don't know if I could have helped much against the big guys the Decepticons had, though." Up close Inferno can see that the big Autobot is a lot more hurt than he's letting on. There are microfractures all over his chest, and several tiny leaks suggest there's damage under the surface. Grimlock visibly bristles at the mention of Overlord. Oh, Grimlock remembers him, alright. "Yeah, me bet you could have, and me Grimlock kicking self for spending time under garbage instead." If he notices Imager's somewhat awkward poses when explaining, he doesn't call attention to it. He just nods. "Them Decepticons want this city badly," he muses, deciding to lean up against the wall by the entrance and fold his large arms, "But me think it good city still stand at all. Not that me Grimlock couldn't handle waking up surrounded by Decepticons. Might think me still dreaming!" He rumble-chuckles, then looks over at Encore while he's being fixed up by Inferno. Hearing the number he did on Overlord, the Dinobot almost considers going over to give him a whack on the shoulder. But then an arm might fall off or something and Inferno would probably complain he had more work to do. So Grimlock refrains. Never let it be said he isn't considerate. Then Scales bounds over! His foot gets a hug! D'awww. Grimlock looks down and crouches, giving Scales a very careful pat on the head. "Me Grimlock think it good Scales here now, instead of all dinged up too. Scales do good work here," he assures the wee lil' dragon. The S&R bot patches up most of the gaping holes on Encore before setting his tools down. Those optics narrow before he looks up and over to the other medic on duty. "Scales, come over here and see if you can get some of these smaller fractures and rends on this mech." Imager gives a nod to Scales, "Thanks. I appreciate it." Her smile is wan, but legitimate. "Okay, my compressor is finished. Is anyone needing some juice? If not, I'm donating it to the medivac team. Got bout half a block prepped. Haven't had much sunlight time today." She puts her feet under her, and stands back up, meeting Grimlock and Encore's height. "Yeah, I mean..." In reference to Scales by Grimlock, "Not that I doubt you can sneak with the best of em, Scales, but we kinda need you helping the ones in need of it more than just, you know, throwing buildings at each other, or blowing things up. That stuff's easy. Fixing all that's a lot harder." She muses, washing her hands over each other, "Never did get certified for field repair...though I have doubled as an enersthesiologist when needed. Don't hurt nothin." Encore blinks and looks between Inferno and Scales "Didnae feel tha' bad, I'm sure there's bots tha' need it more." He shrugs, looking over at Imager and Grimlock. "So... if you can flashbang, stun, disorientate, or irritate the piss out of one half of th' bastard, the other half is gonna have a rough day." He grins, relaxing back to let the other repair techs do their work. He reaches into one of his compartments, pulling out a punctured and empty engex flask. "...ahhh bollocks." Scales pokes at the breaks a bit, but then shrugs. "You're going to need to recharge before I can do much here.. with all that's already been done, Y'need a break or I'll just be doing as much harm as good." Encore sighs and nods "A'reet." he shakes his head with a grumble. "Looks like I'm in fer th' night, tha's a bugger." Grimlock rises back to his full height once Scales bounds off and nods to Encore, thinking on what has been said. "Divide and conquer seem like good idea, if him Overlord cooperate. If me Grimlock can get one part of him in teeth..." He stares at the floor, his visor glimmering faintly as he runs over that visual a few times. It's a good visual. Then he snaps out of it. "So." He looks at Imager and the others, "What we do now? We fight, get out? It obvious what Grimlock prefer to do." He slams a fist into an open palm, "But..." He drops his arms a bit, "Me Grimlock miss that window. And what citizens do? Me run into one other day, not sure who him was." He refers to Drill Bit, but never got his name. "Sure was nervous around Grimlock," he chuckles. Encore has reconnected. The mood in the repair tent shifts as tactics start getting discussed. Imager produces a canteen of her own, then offers it to Encore. "Its not engex...I don't have enough processing time to make my own, but its good to have some energon in your engex stream." Grimlocks words cause her to think for a bit, even as she blows off the bit about Drill Bit, "Okay, so yeah, how are we going to do this? We need a plan, and there ain't many pure military personel here. I think that means that Grimlock here's in charge. But you got mostly Operations persons with ya. So I was thinkin. You talk about disorienting and all that. And I haven't really been using my holograms much of late, most of the time I just go with other 'me's so they shoot at the wrong one....but mebbe we should sketch somethin out here, cuz it seems to me if we can drop this petroclown, thats really going to shift the tide. Whatcha all think?" GAME: Scales FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. Encore chuckles at Imager, nodding. "I'm with Grims." He nods to Imager "Okay you got my attention, if we can get Overlord down that's going to be one hell of a kick to Con morale." Encore looks thoughtful "You're gonna want Backblast, I think. He's a high-damage sniper." Inferno picks up a dtapad ad makes a few notes on it. "Until further notice you're confined to medical quarters, such as they are. You can return to full duty when cleared by medial personnel." He taps one of the new armor plates on Encore's side. "Don't want you opening these up again." Encore scowls "Confined? Cannae I at least get oot an' aboot fer a smoke?" He looks aghast at the idea. "I cannae... you dinnae want me to go wit'oot a smoke..." Grimlock perks up as the discussion shifts to tactics. "Me Grimlock agree, unless him Prowl show up again." He pauses, "Then me Grimlock still maybe do it, since Grimlock strongest and him Prowl do numbers too much." He glances out the entrance, contemplating the carnage up above he stalked through, "Me think we past that." He listens to Encore and Imager's input and nods, rubbing his faceplate thoughtfully, "Me Grimlock agree. If Decepticons do something smart for change and bring in air support, me think we need more guns. Me think--" He halts when Inferno proclaims that Encore has to do something smart, like REST and GET CLEARED. "Course, not all of us in best shape, and not know if Decepticons wait. Unless Decepticons decide to be stupid. It happen before," he mutters. Scales settles in on Encore's shoulder like a shiny green cat, tail twitching. "We could set up some ambushes for the mechs runnin' around now, but that's just catching pawns. Harder to pick off a queen like Shockwave." She rests her chin on her paws, optics churning thoughtfully. Imager tucks her canteen away, as Encore's too busy being Encore to care. She shrugs. "They've already started city warfare, we bought some time with sappers, but the general word is that they're having to go city-fighting, and that's a poor point for the Cons, since they're mostly tinfoil flyboys. Might explain why they didn't press sooner. "Okay, so this Overload mech really has a big opinion of himself. So what can we do with that? I mean, I could holo-up someone and bait him in for a mecho-a-mecho fight, then we jump him and Backblast shoots him in the processor repeatedly." She shrugs yet again, "I'm not big on that sort of thing, but we gotta do something......Hey...." She puts a few fingers to her chin, "What if we got him to suffer a modelock? I mean modelock restraints are pretty common, we gotta have a few around here. He goes tank and jet mode, we modelock the tank side, he's gonna be disoriented and slag. We might even be able to pit trap the tank too, and then he's really got his kiester in a sling." She seems pretty pleased with herself, "Ya know, I think that'd work. Anyone see any issues with that? We just need someone to leap up on him, and slap him with the modelock at the right time, and use one of those tank traps." Encore reaches out for the flask when he finally notices it, his fingers actually brushing it before it's taken away. "...aw...." he says, quietly, then resumes listening. "Wha, like we did on Trippy? Could work but I dinnae ken if they'll fall fer the same trick twice. Could still work though, 'specially if we dinnae let him ge' his bearings." Inferno narrows his aptics momentarily. "In so much as you are not on regular combat duty, yes, you are free to smoke outside of whatever facilities we are using at the time." He glances about at the other occupants of the other occupants and their current state of repair. "While I can stand quite a bit of heat I'd rather not see any of the mechs in my care go up, but don't stray far." Imager shakes her head, "Trypticon had his transformation cog blown out. That's near impossible to do in combat with anythin smaller, so I'm talkin restraint." Grimlock settles back against the wall, listening to the idea. "Me Grimlock not good at nimble, fumble stuff, but me Grimlock might be more distracting than hologram." He looks over at Imager, "Grimlock biggest, baddest thing on field here, and him Overlord know it. Overlord see Grimlock, Overlord come for Grimlock." And Grimlock does not unnecessarily add how much he likes that idea, either, "Still. Me not sure he split up if it Grimlock he sees." He does a rumbling equivalent of 'hrmmm'. "Still, me Grimlock think plan good, just need Overlord to split and someone fast. Like..." He gestures, reaching for names, "Bumblebee, or that Blurr guy." Neither of which are here. Grimlock pauses, "Or someone." Encore nods thoughtfully. "We could ge' the Dominicons tae come help." Scales blinks slowly. "I don't really know what they can do. Do you guys?" Encore looks thoughtful and nods. "Delusion an' Discretion are fast, an' they're traitors. Tha's -bound- tae piss him off." He chuckles. "A modelock restraint's gonna be an interesting thing to apply in combat. Could be up Scales' street." Scales sits up. "Um... Maybe I could? I c'n fly and I can sneak a little, but 'm not really that fast. Not compared to jets." Inferno goes about tending to other patients. Imager ponders the Dominicons, "I dunno em myself either. Never really talked to one, but it seems to me that someone who is sneaky should do the modelock restraint thing. I think maybe if we get two Bots out there wanting to call out Overload, even if its not Grimlock, cuz lets face it, he might not go for it...then I could see him mebbe goin air and ground again." She jerks a thumb to Encore, "Like he's air, an I'm ground. But the joke's on him cuz explosive shells don't do squat to quad-layered elendium armor. Anyhoo, I think if we get two people on him, he's gonna split up, we just make sure he can't shoot or brawl both targets at the same time. Smelt, he was practically showboating off that he could do that creepy thing." Showboat raises his head from beneath all the aluminum tape he's wrapped in. "Huh?" Imager doesn't even look, "Not you, Showboat. Anyhoo, so this sorta means two things...we gotta find someone sneaky, maybe one of them Dominicons if we can find one, and we gotta get ahold of a modelock restraint." She considers it a moment longer, "I think it could work." Encore nods "'s a'reet, we'd wanna mode-lock the tank half while the jet's distracted." He looks thoughtful. "Aye, then we can hammer him while he's all buggered up and modelocked. Find oot what happens tae him when one half passes oot." He laughs happily. "Och you know wha' we -could- do, risky, but it'll piss 'em off properly. Capture him. Dae a prisoner exchange, all publically. Trade him fer, like, a few hundreweight of energon an' construction supplies, donate it all to th' Valvolux rebuild." GAME: Inferno FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Grimlock listens to Imager and Encore. "Dominicons, huh," he says, "Yeah, me Grimlock heard about them. Got real affinity for shootin' Decepticons. That helpful." Then Scales heroically offers to help! He looks down at his little dragon buddy, "Me Grimlock say it brave of you to offer, Scales, but be careful. This gonna be real dangerous." He looks at the two planners again. "Me Grimlock like how you think! Grimlock do whatever him can, then." Speaking of which. Grimlock jerks a thumb toward the door, "Since me Grimlock in charge, me go rally soldiers and keep look out in case Decepticons try anything." He doesn't add stupid this time. Not attacking is what Grimlock considers stupid, at this point.